


There One Moment, Gone the Next

by Aondeug



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Sometimes you feel most alive when you're dying. Sometimes you feel most dead when you're living. A retelling of the end of Gideon the Ninth is four haiku.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	There One Moment, Gone the Next

Life in full bloom, _Yes_ ,  
Red through the air and on spikes,  
A cry rings out: “No!”  
  
–  
  
The two walked apart  
Till the one drew them too close  
Seeking to leave one  
  
–  
  
The other stood tall  
Bringing down the seventh hard  
With the might of two  
  
–  
  
Bitter salt spray, tears,  
Open begging to go back–  
“Please bring her back. _Please…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write Gideon a death poem and then wrote four poems instead. The number four and the word for death sound the same in Japanese and I couldn't resist that.


End file.
